Mission Impossible!
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: TITLE: Mission Impossible!: Let's-Find-Out-Kyouya-Senpai's-Real-Sexual-Orientation Game! KYOUYA/OC. The twins were struck with a sudden idea on how to kill time. And thus, the game began as they tried to find ways on how to prove Kyouya's real sexuality!


**MISSION IMPOSSIBLE: LET'S-FIND-OUT-KYOUYA-SENPAI'S-REAL-SEXUAL-ORIENTATION GAME!** (I kinda have a thing for long titles.)

**SUMMARY:** KYOUYA/OC. One boring day, the twins were struck with a sudden idea on how to kill time. And thus, the game began as they tried to find ways on how to prove that Kyouya-senpai is indeed, a heterosexual.

**A/N:** READ THIS FIRST!!! It's about my OC because I didn't have a chance to slip the information in the story itself so...here it goes:

**Name:** Makoto Natsumi (If you remember who else was named Makoto on any anime, please tell me. I'm intrigued myself because it simply popped out of my mind when I was thinking of a surname.)

**Age:** 18 (She's the same age as Kyouya and Tamaki.)

**Occupation:** Pizza deliverer (It's part-time and the host club knows about it. It's kinda secret and she doesn't want the faculty and the board to know--considering that the son's chairman was Tamaki--because having part-time jobs without the school's permission is enough of a reason for them to kick you out. It says so on the Karuizawa episode. Dunno if it's true but it is right now.)

**How She Got in the School:** Varsity (Tennis. And don't ask me how she managed her time so well with all the host club, tennis club and part-time job. She's just good at time management so...yeah. Too much blabbering.)

**Reason How She Ended Up with the Host Club:** Her cat (for some reason, she brought her cat to school) caused a ruckus and messed up with the theme the host club set up for that day. The activities were cancelled and Kyouya was devastated because the sales dropped so low. Natsumi offered to pay for the broken vases and beaten furniture and the scratched costumes...and then, for the quota Kyouya could have gained for that episode...And since she didn't have enough money for that, she was became their 'slave'. Scratch that--what I meant was--DOG.)

**Time Frame:** She's been with them for three months.

THAT'S IT!

**START:**

The whole Third Music Room was enveloped with silence as everyone else sat on their usual corners inside the whole room. Club activities were cancelled for the day because of certain circumstances that Kyouya only knows what. The king himself didn't even bother to ask why. He didn't want to mess up with his grumpy, old best friend. He knew the consequences that would await him if he did, so thank you very much.

The twins were sitting comfortably in one of the plush loveseats near the large windows with their PSP on hand, playing a new game that recently peaked their interest. Mori-senpai was perched by the windows, looking far away, thinking about God-knows-what. Haruhi was busy crouched over a large pile of books on the table, her nose almost burying deep within the pages. Tamaki was, for some unknown reason, wearing thick glasses as he nudged his way over the girl. He had nothing else to occupy himself with at the moment, and he was quite afraid that his daughter might end up sucked in the book she was reading. He'd seen that happen in animes. Hani-senpai was munching over a large strawberry cake that only the deities up there knows where he was putting all of it. The Shadow King was busy typing something endless on his laptop. He has been doing that for over thirty-five minutes. And Natsumi, the new 'dog' of the club, was slumped on a chair across Kyouya, blowing a stray of her chestnut hair away from her eyes.

It was indeed one boring day.

"Ne Kaoru," Hikaru started as he pushed the buttons on the gadget in a rather fast succession. "What do you think we should do right now?"

"Eeh?" Kaoru sighed. The mere atmosphere inside the room had drained all his energy that he couldn't think of something else to occupy himself with. And as far as he could remember, it was the first time that they hadn't thought of anything to do that would suit their own mere luxury.

But, as mischievous as they are, the twins had a certain type of creativity that sometimes may creep you out. An imaginary light bulb appeared suddenly out of nowhere and hovered by their heads.

And as if reading his brother's mind, Hikaru tossed the beeping PSP on the couch and ran up to the table where Natsumi was. They grabbed her by the shoulders and took her to the dress rooms. The rest of the host club followed suit--save for the Shadow King who had gotten used to their usual antics.

---

"EH?" Natsumi shouted incredulously as she popped her eyes in disbelief. They must be crazy to think of something like that.

"Now, my dear daughter," Tamaki proceeded to back the twins up. "If you succeed with this mission, I'll ask Kyouya to half your debt."

"Half it?" For a moment, she almost considered the offer. It was truly very tempting and it wasn't as if they were trying to make her jump off a seven-hundred-foot tall bridge right? She was only supposed to make Kyouya show that he really is straight.

Well, that's the point isn't it? She was tasked to make KYOUYA show. It was Kyouya. K-Y-O-U-Y-A. She'd rather jump off the bridge and die. And besides, how the hell would she do that?

But the twins had a plan on mind.

Hence, the game began.

---

PLAN A: Make a girly entrance--one that would turn heads. Make it sexy.

"Why am I doing this again?" Natsumi asked the rest of the host club as they forced her to wear a short maid's costume that barely covered her thighs. She struggled to pull the hem down so it would cover more of her skin. 'Good Lord, why am I suffering like this?'

"You're a girl," the twins chorused as a matter-of-factly.

"Haruhi is a girl," she bit back as she pointed an accusing finger to the brunette.

"But I won't let my daughter wear such a thing," Tamaki whined as he pulled Haruhi possessively.

"I'm also your daughter!"

"But you're sexier that Haru-chan!" Hani-senpai chimed as he jumped excitedly.

"Hn. Not Miss-Little-A-Cup."

"You can do it," Haruhi encouraged her further. And Natsumi just had to sigh in defeat.

---

"Kyouya-kun," Natsumi purred as she appeared by the door. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

Kyouya, who was still occupied with his laptop, looked up momentarily, sighed that he had to admit the twins had found some other kind of entertainment, and continued his typing.

"What is it, Natsumi?"

'Darn these heels,' she mused as she tried to walk steadily without tripping on her own feet. She was never used to wearing high heeled shoes after all. Plus, she wasn't one damn rich bitch who'd rather attend nonsense parties and wear itchy dresses than oversleep in the morning. As much as she wanted to work, she dreaded to have more sleep.

But then, at that moment, as he almost reached Kyouya's table, her step faltered slightly and her foot slipped onto the floor; she was just in time to catch her balance before she could embarrass herself and fall cold on the floor.

PLAN A: FAILED.

---

PLAN B: Precede with Plan A. Don't wear high-heels!

"But Hikaru," Kaoru whined as he rushed to the shoe rack to look for something that would complement Natsumi's outfit. Hikaru was rearranging her hair. "It wouldn't look sexy if she wore flats."

The other twin, who was now curling a lock of her hair, stopped momentarily and considered his brother's opinion. Doll shoes would have made the trick. But then again, the effect wouldn't be the same. So they dismissed the idea and proceeded to Plan C.

"HIKARU! MY HAIR'S BURNING!!!"

PLAN B: FAILED.

---

PLAN C: Feline entrance. Don't meow.

"I'm not seducing that bastard, right?" she asked as she peaked through the small crack on the door to see Kyouya, typing yet again, another unending report. This time, the twins had forced her to wear a sleeveless bodice and tight pants.

"That's what you're doing right now."

Mori cleared his throat as an obvious blush formed on his cheeks.

Hani had once again, munched on another strawberry cake--his forty-fourth that day.

Haruhi and Tamaki settled on the main hall for amusement.

Natsumi dropped her shoulders and looked at herself on the mirror. "I'm showing a lot of skin." She sweat dropped. 'I've never been harassed in my entire life.'

"I'm suing you for harassment," she told them.

"We're looking forward for your law suit."

'Damn rich bastards.' It was a habit she had taken from Haruhi. And to which she had greatly agreed to.

---

"Kyo--" she rasped. And then, she cleared her throat.

PLAN C: FAILED

---

PLAN D: Proceed to Plan E because it's going to fail anyway.

"This isn't working," Natsumi complained as she crouched beside Mori who was poring over the work plan of the twins. "I suck."

"Hn."

"No," Hikaru reassured her as he went over the two of them. Hani had also decided to settle for some amusement. "We'll be able to think of a plan."

"Hikaru! I've got it!"

Kaoru came rushing back to the room, carrying a thin piece of linen.

"I'm not wearing that," she shouted rather loudly as she pointed at the red lingerie on Kaoru's arms.

"You're not, but you will."

---

PLAN E: Just go there and arouse his hormones, dammit.

"You do realize how much dangerous this is for me right?" she asked incredulously as Hikaru forced her to sit down so he could put her hair up for the fourth time that afternoon.

"We've got everything in control," he promised. "Tono, Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai are undercover so if anything happens, they won't be too late.

Natsumi shivered at the thought. "Please don't try to burn my hair again."

---

Kyouya flipped his laptop closed as he turned to look at Tamaki and Haruhi who were watching his every move. Hani-senpai was pouring chocolate syrup all over his pancakes.

"What is this all about, Tamaki?" he raised as he propped his elbows on the table and supported his chin with the back of his hand. He was being pestered all afternoon and he damn wanted an explanation for this stupid game they were playing on. They had been trying to push Natsumi on the fire and it took all his self-control and cool to stop himself from pouncing at the girl. Why are they tempting him so much?

But of course, the whole host club didn't know how much torture their new 'dog' was putting on the Shadow King. Because if truth be told, he knew how to hide these emotions, better than anyone else.

Tamaki opened his mouth but a mere gasp escaped his lips as he froze when Natsumi appeared by the doorway. Haruhi was breathless and the small senior had his mouth hanging wide open. When Kyouya turned to look, the blush on his cheeks however, was quite visible. And he was too distracted to bother to hide it.

Natsumi was walking sensually to his direction as her hips swayed as she took each step carefully, wary not to slip on the heels. She was smiling seductively that Kyouya had to wonder where the hell she learned that. When she reached him, she held up her hand and traced the tip of his nose with one slender finger and occupied the empty space on his lap.

It took all of Kyouya's effort to not pin her on the table when she leaned on his neck and blew her warm breath against his skin. He almost shivered at her touch as she clung on his shoulders.

"It's not working, Natsumi," he lied bluntly as he tried to regain his composure. "Whatever you're doing, please stop it." Because it was tormenting him.

But Kyouya isn't that stupid to not know what her--and the whole host club's--intentions were. He wasn't that oblivious. And he wanted to put a stop to it already before he could do anything stupid.

"Or I'll triple your debt if you kept on with this nonsense."

PLAN E: FAILED.

---

"Kaoru, we failed."

"Miserably."

"I'll be suffering with this memory for the rest of my life."

The tree of them decided to sulk on each corner of the dress rooms. They had terribly failed with their mission to find out Kyouya's real sexual orientation. His rejection didn't even tell them much. He was Kyouya after all and it was so impossible to tell if he was faking it or if he was disgusted by it. It was so frustrating.

"No," Natsumi propped herself so suddenly and yelled. "I have Plan F!"

And with that, she marched out of the room.

---

PLAN F: Just ask it straight to his face.

"KYOUYA!" She looked rather furious, Kyouya mused as he watched her stomp her feet brashly against the marble. When she reached his table, she thumped her fist against the oak furniture unnecessarily and shouted at the top of her voice. "ARE YOU GAY?"

Thank God for soundproofing.

"You were seducing--" Natsumi flinched at the word, "--me just because all of you wanted to be sure about my gender?" he asked coolly as he leaned on the table.

"Yes, I want to know."

"What if I suddenly snapped at you when the host club wasn't looking? You could not have possibly stopped me, right? I'm a rather strong guy."

"Are you gay?"

"Your debt is tripled."

"NO!"

PLAN F: FAILED.

---

And thus, the game ended and the twins lost.

---

The sun was slowly creeping back under the horizon when the twins excused themselves and left. Haruhi followed suit and told Kyouya that she had to make up for her Physics exam because she got an A-. The two seniors left after, saying they had to practice martial arts after school. And then, the chairman called Tamaki in his office for something, probably nonsensical once again, so he could tease his son for his own amusement.

Natsumi stayed behind with Kyouya because she still had to tidy-up.

"If you have to clean, do it now. Don't bother me," Kyouya said as his fingers danced over the keyboard of his computer. She was distracting him (and as much as he wanted to admit, Natsumi was his first distraction) as she slumped on the chair across him, their legs quite getting entangled under the table. She was blowing a stray lock of her bangs away from her eyes as he watched him intently, both her palms supporting her chin in boredom.

"I don't want someone watching me when I work."

Kyouya bore his eyes on her with a smirk. "Yes, I know how that would feel like."

Natsumi scoffed as he turned back to his typing.

Silence.

All of a sudden, he stood up and Natsumi turned to look at him. "You're leaving?"

"No, I want to show you something," he told her as he leaned forward so their faces were in a proximate distance with each other.

"What is it?"

She was caught off guard when Kyouya pressed his lips against hers in one swift movement. And then, she had to catch her breath. Although she wasn't even sure if she was still breathing. Was she?

His lips were warm, she complimented inwardly, as her legs melted with the weird sensation he was making her feel. She couldn't even explain it. Was it even possible to feel something like that?

And then, he pulled away, leaving Natsumi's lips parted slightly as she tried to suck in some more oxygen. She sat frozen on her chair, clearly dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Are you convinced now?" Kyouya asked as he killed the power of his computer with a wide smirk.

Natsumi nodded meekly, her mind still jumbled after his sudden gesture.

Now, she was pretty sure Kyouya was straight.

The sudden silence was broken by the Tamaki's noisy entrance.

"What did I miss?"

"A lot, Tamaki, a lot indeed."

---

**END.**

Piece of dung? Let me know.


End file.
